


Prompt: Denial

by folliesandfictions



Series: The Fan Shop [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folliesandfictions/pseuds/folliesandfictions





	

As soon as Jehan walked into the shop and heard Coldplay they knew something was wrong. “Jehan! Hi! I’ll be with you in a sec, just let me finish clearing up!” Courfeyrac’s grin was too forced, his voice too chirpy, his energy frenetic.

“Courf, is everything alright?”

“Fine, fine, couldn’t be better,” Courfeyrac called over his shoulder as he bustled over to start clearing a table only just vacated. With a heavy sigh Jehan perched on a stool and waved to Musichetta, who sidled over to meet them.

“He’s been like this all day,” she said as she started on Jehan’s order. “We’ve tried talking to him, but he’s having none of it. Just buzzes around tidying up and telling everyone he’s fine. Although,” she added, “it does mean I don’t have to tidy up his mess. Every cloud an’ all.”

“Leave it to me.” Jehan took the teapot from the counter and placed it on the nearest table before marching over and grabbing Courfeyrac by the wrists. “You’re having your break now. No arguments,” they continued as Courfeyrac opened his mouth to protest. They gently but firmly guided Courfeyrac to a chair, sat him down, and poured him a cup of tea. “Now, you are going to tell me what’s going on. Right now.”

“I told you, everything’s fine!” Jehan remained unconvinced; they fixed Courfeyrac with a piercing stare that even the stray leaf caught in their hair did not make any less terrifying.

The stony silence didn’t last long - where Jehan was involved, there was very little Courfeyrac could not resist. “It’s Buttercup,” he sighed, his shoulders slumping. “She wouldn’t start up this morning. I’ve taken her into the shop but they said there probably wasn’t much they could do.”

Jehan’s relief was almost palpable. “You had me thinking someone had died,” they chuckled.

“Hey, don’t laugh! This is serious!”

“Of course, I’m sorry,” they replied, still fighting a smile. Reaching out, they took Courfeyrac’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. You’ll get back there tomorrow and she’ll be good as new, you watch.”

Courfeyrac smiled up at them. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m being daft. Sorry.”

“Ah, I’m used to it.” Jehan let out a fondly exasperated laugh as Courfeyrac finished his break and went back to work. They had never met anyone who loved anything quite as much as that boy loved his scooter.


End file.
